Ginga Densetsu Chikara
by Ginga Densetsu
Summary: Chikara was a misfit pup, 'the mistake' the villagers called her, can this 'mistake' prove them all wrong and become something extraoridary?


The great Mountain Hymsharu (He-ME-Shar-ROO) is located in the middle of Ki, a chain of mountains that stretched along the horizon. From Hymsharu, the Garshida Pass cuts through the mountain peaks in the northeastern area.

In the past, this place was the scene for countless bloodshed. For the bear dogs in this area, the mountains of Ki represent a battle ground as well as a burial site.

And on these great mountains, a great battle was fought, the Shinga Army against the last of the 10 malicious titans, Akkabuto, the bear titan. On the mountain, in the fortress where Akkabuto once ruled rests hundreds among thousands of brave dogs that had lost their lives trying to bring down the tenacious demon bear. The fortress is now their tribute, and until this day remains untouched by human hands. Chikara, a bear dog from the village near by, was the one that brought down Akkabuto, with her father's attack: Zetsu tenrou battouga. She was the one to order the fallen to be buried among the rocks of Akkabuto's fortress. She to this day she rules of Kai (Garshida Pass) and other areas that are loyal to her.

Chikara and her subordinates had saved the lives of humans in the village of Kohonagakure, and restored peace in a truly chaotic time. This is her yet untold story……

It is the year of 1993, and the village of Kohonagakure is nearing the climax of the harvesting season. Uritaki Hotaka, an ordinary farmer, releases his herd of cattle out into the pasture, not knowing the grim future he moves on to his crops all the way across his property.

Me: (to calf and bull) What a nice day

Bull: (excited) Yes my dear it is nice, not to hot, with a nice breeze, and not a cloud in the sky, how lucky are we to be outside in such weather

Little did I know that our happiness would be short lived, how ironically we had spoken.

I stay near my calf as I eat my fill of the delicious green grass. My head shoots up as roar is heard. A bear, no not a bear a demon bear. He wears a red mane, and lustful slobber dripping and hanging from his lips. I let my instinct take control; I turn around and run at full speed. I assumed that my mate and my calf had followed but they hadn't.

My son frozen by fear stood behind my mate.

Bull: Run, run my son. Make haste and get out of here!

My mate shouted out yet again to my calf.

Bull: Get out of here, before it's too late!

The demon burst upon them, its reeking breath made the calf woozy. The bull noticed that the demon was trying to attack his calf for its soft, tender, and juicy flesh, so he forgot his fear and likeness for his own life and head butted the demon. The demon didn't falter; with one swipe the bull was dead. The calf shook hysterically; he had never seen a bear, a demon, or a slaughter, he looked up at the demon bear, its eyes red with malevolence. The demon raised his paw, its claws shone in the sun, the calf screamed out but to no avail, within seconds the calf fell over and bled to death.

That was the first time Akkabuto was sighted in Garshida Pass, without pause or hesitation he had killed a bull and a calf. Hotaka had seen the whole scene, but was too afraid to do anything. Akkabuto was well known in other villages though; he drifted from village to village in search of food, he mainly targeted farm animals, but in harsh times he also targeted humans….. For his murderous actions he was given the name notorious 'satsubatsu hitogoroshi' (bloodthirsty murderer).

u Later /u

From the center of Kohona 3 messenger Nin race to a cabin that rests before a half a mile before the Ki mountain range, they fly through the air with great speed, barely arousing the villager's knowledge of them. They appeared at the house in no time flat, it was almost entirely made out of wood, with twigs tightly glued together to form a roof, a straw-colored trap served as a front wall as well as a door, a lower roof with stones casually set to cover holes in the roof, and beside the house were 5 stakes some stood sideways, or front ways, or back ways and tied to 3 of those posts were hounds, they protected the 'front door' to the house.

i Bark, Snarl, Snap /i

The 3 Nin didn't flinch, but they didn't underestimate them; they stayed where they were.

Messenger Nin #2: Jii-sama, jii-sama are you in there?

Messenger Nin #3: Something terrible has happened; we need to speak with you

A strong, tanned hand reached out and moved the curtain and a man about 58 stepped out. He had tanned skin gray hair, mustache, and beard; he wore a dirty, sweat-stained button-up, a red and white plaid button-up shirt (unbuttoned), regular pants that a man his age wore, and a brown leather belt.

Old Man: (grumpily) What do you want; I don't make my own liquor anymore.

Messenger Nin #1: You misunderstand us Jii-sama; we are from the government, a bull and a calf have been killed by a bear in Garshida Pass…. We are here to ask you to escort a few shinobi to the mountain.

i Old Man's Thoughts: A bear killing cattle…. At this time of year/i

Messenger Nin #2: We can defend ourselves, and kill the brute, but it would be great to have a guide…or at least that's what Hokage-sama said.

One of the Old man's dogs started to bark again, the Old man having a reputation for being short-fused, got angry.

Old Man: Shut up, stop that barking, I don't need a dog that barks constantly! (kicks dog in anger)

The Old man took a breath in, calmed down, he crouched down in front of the dog and took its snout in his hand and held the dog's head with the other.

Old Man: Obey me, and be quiet, understood stupid mutt?

Dog: Whines

Messenger Nin #1: Animal cruelty, kicking a dog like that… Dogs should be treated as friends!

Old Man: Pshh, like you lot would know how to properly raise a hunting dog.

Messenger Nin #1: Gomen, we didn't mean to offend you.

Old Man: Get lost, no even better, GET OFF MY PROPERTY!! (Walks back into doorway)

Messenger Nin #3: (steps forward) What are you so angry about? This is common knowledge.

Old Man: Raising a bear dog is no game! A bear dog's abilities are what keep him alive. I give my dogs practice for when they need to defend themselves.

Messenger Nin #2: You think kicking your dogs is a good way to train them?!

Messenger #1: Calm down Felix.

Old man: A dog that cannot evade an old man's kick… cannot evade the strike of a bear's paw! A dog that sticks its tail between its legs in a fight…. Would be no good as a hunting dog! If his owner falls, the dog will protect his owner with his life! At that time, it is the dog's reflexes that will save both lives….am I right?

The Messenger Nin looked at each other each not believing what the old man had said.

Old Man: Okay then, Shiro come here (snaps fingers)

A gray, white dog jumps out of the house, and stands beside the old man.

Old man: This is Shiro. I trained him myself. He may be only four years old but a quick learner. Watch closely now…..

The old man leans on one leg, ready to kick; Shiro glances at the old man and tenses, the old man didn't call him a quick learner for nothing!

Shiro rolls over to dodge the kick, and then jumps to his feet.

Messenger Nin: Amazing!

Shiro, the legendary bear dog, was going to become the father of Chikara in a year's time.

The following year Akkabuto wasn't spotted in the Ki mountains, even though the famous hunter Himichia said he had encountered the bear twice. The appalling bear had been shot 2 times, each time escaping as if noting had happened. Since he had not been spotted for an extended period of time, the villagers had thought the bear had died from exhaustion.

A farmer and his wife looked up from their harvest to stare in utter amazement, as the old man walked on the path nearby, a huge bear looked smaller over his broad shoulders. Shiro walked beside him as the other 2 dogs walked a little behind them.

Farmer's Wife: Look it's Tokushima Gohei!

Farmer: Amazing! The old man brought down another hefty bear!

Farmer: (to wife) That reminds me…. I heard Ai, Itou's dog gave birth to Shiro's pups…. Those must be some amazing pups!

u Later /u

Shiro had become so famous for his hunting skills, that the entire village knew who he was. Villagers came running to see Shiro's pups from the day they were born!

Villager #1: Look, the white one looks just like Shiro!

Villager #2: I'm sure Jii-sama has his eyes on that one.

Ai, Shiro's mate, had given birth to five puppies. Among them was a small pup with red fur. Everyone thought that puppy was no good, a misfit. She was born last, and was the smallest and the weakest of the liter.

i knock, knock /i

Rika Satou: Who is it? (opens door)

Rika: Tokushima Gohei?!

Gohei: (smiles) I've come to collect a puppy, it's been 1 month since they were born, right?

Rika: But-!

Gohei: No! It's the best time!

Rika: (whimper) Don't do this!

Kenta Satou: Don't bother, he's been drinking again, if we try to stop him he'll get violent.

Gohei didn't care about the cuteness; he wanted a future hunting dog, a bear hound. They all looked good except for the red pup who couldn't even get to her mother to suckle.

One by one the puppies were judged, but Gohei didn't even acknowledge the little red one. In the end the white one was picked, the one the villagers favored. Gohei said goodbye and left with his new bear dog.

Whether it was good luck or bad didn't bother to even look at the little red runt.

None of the villagers ever thought that the 'little red runt' would be the one to someday take bloodthirsty bear down, and become known as the greatest hunting dog to ever live – the legendary bear hound Chikara!


End file.
